Twelve Days 'til Christmas in Konoha
by Kage Kui
Summary: Annual Christmas story sequal to Konoha's Twelve Days of Christmas
1. Let's Hope It's Not Christmas

Diclaimer I own Nothing

December 14

Tenten took not only Lee, but Neji as well to the weapons shop in town that set up last year. She just heard it got a new supplies of Zanbatou and she really wanted to try them out.

"I'm not sure that you can try the weapons out Tenten," Neji told Tenten.

Knowingly Lee replied, "You get a free kunai set if you can kill ten people in three minutes, ten jounin that is."

"They must be good quality kunai," Neji observed.

Fanatically Tenten replied, "They have built in Chakra strings," soon she wobbled into the shop singing in a blood induced high.

_It's beginning to look a lot like Christmas  
Ev'rywhere you go;  
__Take a look at the Konoha Twelve, glistening once again  
With candy knives and silver stars aglow. _

"Tenten," the shopkeeper called out, "Whenever you're ready."

_It's beginning to look a lot like Christmas,  
Weapons in ev'ry store,  
But the prettiest sight to see is the bloodiness that will be  
On your own front door. _

She took the zanbatou for a test run.

_A pair of candy bamboo and a bug that fools  
Is the wish of Chouji and Shino;  
Puppets that will talk and will go for a walk  
Is the hope of Kankurou and Ino;  
And Kakashi and Kurenai can hardly wait for missions to start again. _

At this point she had 25 dow…26.

_It's beginning to look a lot like Christmas  
Ev'rywhere you go;  
There's a tree in the Academy, one in the training grounds too see,  
The sturdy kind that doesn't mind the snow. _

She was slashing and tearing at all the fluffy bunn…ie…s.

_It's beginning to look a lot like Christmas;  
Soon the wars will start,  
And the thing that will make them ring is the fight that you bring  
Right within your heart_

Lee wiped the blood off the window and looked outside.

Tenten looked angry.

She was getting closer and closer. Lee looked around for Neji.

He couldn't find him.

He looked at the clock.

It was past 3 minutes.


	2. Shino's up on the housetop

Disclaimer: Written by B.R. Hanby

December 15

Shino was walking by the Konohamaru Corps. When he heard Konohamaru say he doesn't believe in Haku. Shino couldn't believe his ears to him it was blasphemy, it was the apocalypse, it was worse than death.

Behind Konohamaru a voice asked, "What did you say?"

"I said I don't believe in Haku-nin, that's all," he replied.

Music was starting and Udon and Moegi were looking for the source, "He does and I know because…"

_Up on the housetop summons win  
Out jumps good old Haku-nin  
Down thru the chimney with lots of toys  
All for the little ones Christmas joys _

_Chorus  
Ho, ho, ho! I wouldn't go!  
Ho, ho, ho! I wouldn't go!  
Up on the housetop Click, click, click  
__Down thru the chimney with Good Hunter-nin _

_First comes the stocking Of Kankurou  
Oh, dear Santa Fill it well  
Give him a puppet  
That laughs and cries  
One that will open  
And shut her eyes _

_Chorus  
Ho, ho, ho! I wouldn't go!  
Ho, ho, ho! I wouldn't go!  
Up on the housetop Click, click, click  
Down thru the chimney with Good Hunter-nin _

_Next comes the stocking Of Ino-chan  
Oh, just see what A glorious fill  
Here is a hammer  
And lots of tacks  
Also a ball  
And a whip that cracks _

_Chorus  
__Ho, ho, ho! I wouldn't go!  
Ho, ho, ho! I wouldn't go!  
Up on the housetop Click, click, click  
Down thru the chimney with Good Hunter-nin"_

Konhamaru lost some brain cells while Moegi and Udon were still looking for the source of the music. Shino twitched a little and went on his way.


	3. A Jounin's Christmas List

Welcome to the Konoha's Twelve Days till Christmas

December 16

Hinata was out buying Christmas presents only two weeks after Gaara's night of the living dead stint and just could not imagine how Konoha would react to an Akatsuki attack. As she was thinking this she heard a Christmas song in the kunai store.

_Do you remember me  
__I stood at the scene  
I threw to you  
My genin fantasies_

_Well, I'm a chunin now  
And still need help somehow  
I'm not a genin  
But my heart still can dream_

_So here's my lifelong wish  
My grown up christmas list  
Not for myself  
But for a world in need_

_No more lives torn apart  
That wars would never start  
And time would heal all hearts  
__And everyone would have a friend  
And right would always win  
And love would never end  
This is my grown up christmas list_

_As genin we believed  
The grandest sight to see  
Was something lovely  
Wrapped beneath our tree_

_Well heaven only knows  
That packages and bows  
C__an never heal  
A hurting human soul_

_No more lives torn apart  
That wars would never start  
And time would heal all hearts  
And everyone would have a friend  
And right would always win  
And love would never end_

_This is my grown up christmas list  
What is this illusion called the innocence of youth  
Maybe only in our blind belief can we ever find the truth  
__(there'd be)_

_No more lives torn apart  
That wars would never start  
And time would heal all hearts  
And everyone would have a friend  
And right would always win  
And love would never end, _

_ohThis is my grown up christmas list  
__This is my grown up christmas list_

As Hinata heard the song she decided that she was going to send this on her Christmas Kunai to Haku.

Wheeeee

"Does she really think I can bring world piece?" said a certain Hunter-nin, "I've only been Santa for five years. I mean who does she think I am Kami?"

"I don't know Haku," replied chibi-Zabuza, "but stop talking to yourself it scares me."


	4. Sing to the Music

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

December 17

Shikamaru went Christmas shopping…because his mom would have whooped his butt otherwise. He likes to sit down every once in awhile. While looking at a Christmas card for Naruto, a song started to play. He hated the song. No! he found it troublesome.

After quickly slipping out of the store and into another he looked at another card. When he opened it the song was there too!

He had to get away.

Soon he found himself in the training grounds. Staring at the clouds he started to hum. At first Shikamaru couldn't tell what the song was, then he had the urge to start singing.

See Shikamaru could never stand singing, too many critics and he was pretty sure he was tone deaf. That did not stop him, he stood up and walked to Ino's flower shop and started singing the absolutely worse song he ever had.

"_Jolly old Hunter-nin,  
__lean your ear this way!  
__Don't you tell a single soul  
__what I'm going to say:_

_Christmas Eve is coming soon;  
__now, you evil man  
__Whisper what you'll bring to me;  
__tell me if you can._

_When the clock is striking twelve,  
__when I'm fast asleep  
__Down the chimney, broad and black,  
__with your pack you'll creep_

_All the pouches you will find  
__hanging in a row  
__Mine will be the bloody one,  
__you'll be sure to know_

_Ino wants a pair of sai,  
__Hinata wants world piece  
__Chouji wants a cooking book,  
__salts, sweets, and feasts_

_Now I think I'll leave to you  
__what to give the rest  
__Choose for me, dear Haku-kun;  
__you will know the best."_

Off in the corner Naruto was busting up over the fact that his genjutsu hit Shikamaru and not Sai.


	5. Wishes of the Broken Hearted

Disclaimer: Merry Christmas Darling

Frank Pooler, Richard Carpenter (c) 1984. these are not me

December 18

Sakura got everything done early except mourning. She was the last one mourning, even Naruto was almost done. Even if Sasuke was not dead, he was to her. She remembered how he left every time she walked through the park and every time she ate tomato. She decided that she would stop mourning today. As she took a walk to clear her head the song her mother sang during Christmas popped up.

_Kunai cards have all been sent_

_The Christmas rush is through_

_But I still have one more wish to make_

_A special one for you_

_Merry Christmas Darling_

_We're apart that's true_

_But I can dream and in my dreams,_

_I'm Christmas-ing with you._

_Holidays are joyful_

_There's always something new_

_But every day's a holiday_

_When I'm near to you_

_The lights on my tree_

_I wish you could see_

_I wish it every day_

_The logs on the fire_

_fill me with desire_

_To see you and to say_

_That I wish you a merry Christmas_

_Happy New Year, too_

_I've just one wish_

_on this Christmas Eve_

_I wish I were with you_

_I wish I were with you_

Soon she fell asleep on the very same bench as three years ago.


	6. In a Gushy, Gushy Non Gay Way

Disclaimer: You know

Also news to me The Twelve Days of Christmas are after Christmas not before so maybe next year.

December 19

Naruto was tossing and turning it was a nightmare so vicious he was sweating ramen.

Ever since Itachi got him in that genjutsu he's dreamt of that same scenario. Every night Itachi would walk into the snow looking all alone. Then out pops a sad Kisame.

Itachi says, "I killed my clan."

"My moms a fish," Kisame replies.

"What's wrong with that? I know a guy who's half snake."

"You're a demented misfit."

"Yeah, and you're an abomination to all things living."

"Thanks I needed that," they locked hands and started skipping. Itachi then turns on his sharing an and music starts to play. They start to sing.

_We're a couple of misfits  
We're a couple of misfits  
What's the matter with misfits  
That's where we fit in!_

Then they would start spinning in a circle gleefully.

_We're not daffy and dilly  
We just go 'round killing  
Seems to us kinda silly  
That we don't fit in!_

_We may be different from the rest  
Who decides the test  
Of what is really best?_

Soon Kisame would push Itachi on a swing till Itachi fell off, then they would switch places.

_We're a couple of misfits  
We're a couple of misfits  
What's the matter with misfits  
That's where we fit in!_

_--(this part sung by Kisame)--  
Why am I such a misfit?  
I am not just a nit wit!  
I'm an adorable fishman  
Why don't I fit in?_

_--(this part sung by Itachi)--  
Why am I such a misfit?  
I am not just a nit wit!  
I just want some pocky  
Why don't I fit in?_

Then they would make snow angels.

_We may be different from the rest  
Who decides the test  
Of what is really best?_

_We're a couple of misfits  
We're a couple of misfits  
What's the matter with misfits  
That's where we fit in! _

Finally the worst part is that they would hug and laugh and…and…and say "I love you," in a gushy, gushy yet non-gay way.

Naruto woke up in a cold sweat and decided to go see a doctor about nightmares, or eat ramen. Lots and lots of ramen.


End file.
